Love Burns
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Takes place after Phoenix: End Song. How would you feel if you woke up and saw the deceased wife of your lover at the foot of your bed? Is it really her or just your imagination? Jean makes Emma think of her relationship with Scott. Is it really love or j


T**his takes place right after the events of Phoenix: End Song. I suggest you read that before you read this fic. **

**I started writing this after reading some fics that were particularly dull and sad and depressing. They ended with crap like 'and Jean was never heard from again' or 'Jean ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She would never look back' or 'Scott knew his relationship was now over'. Dull crap like that makes me all depressed and sad and drives me to writing stories like these.**

**Jott lovers, don't hate me for writing this. I had this sudden urge of writing a story where Emma gets told off. I was nice here, she is treated and portrayed like a normal person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap, so don't give me crap about writing this. (sticks tongue out)

* * *

**

Emma woke up to a cold, lonesome bed. She looked around the room for the man that occupied the other half of their bed.

It was the night of when Jean died… Again. Since those moments with Jean, Scott became distant… Again. He locked himself in Jean's old room as soon as they came back from fighting the Phoenix. Emma didn't say anything, she didn't even try to look into his mind.

"Scott," she whispered. Somehow, she hoped he came back, and was grieving on the balcony, instead of Jean's old room.

Emma felt that Jean's room wasn't welcome to her. Ever since she first came to the mansion she felt like that was the only room she had absolutely no power in.

She sighed, she realized Scott was still in Jean's room. Suddenly, an incessant pounding in her head made her yelp. She saw visions…the same visions Jean had when she was fighting for control over the Phoenix earlier that day. Then she saw flashes of Scott, Rachel, and the Professor, the people who would go to hell and back to save Jean, when they were all happy.

"Phoenix," she whimpered. Something wrong was happening.

"You took him from me, you know," a voice whispered.

"Huh?" Emma closed her eyes tightly. For some reason she was frightened of what she would see if she opened them.

"I know what you did. You're not fooling anyone with this game Emma," the voice hissed.

Emma slowly opened her eyes. At the foot of her bed was Jean. She was wearing the white and gold Phoenix uniform. Through the darkness, Emma saw something glistening down her cheeks…Tears?

She wanted to scream. She wanted to call someone, but she felt as though she swallowed her tongue.

"It doesn't feel good, does it? To feel scared? To feel helpless?" She continued. Jean started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk…Phoenix is gone…For now," Jean gulped. The tears started streaming down her face. She laughed a cold hearted laugh. "You know, what you're feeling right now, that pain, it's what I felt when Scott was drifting away from me. It's hard to find out that your husband is cheating on you. Do you know how that feels?"

Emma shook her head.

"It feels…Like getting burned. Heat. The pain feels endless. Then, your heart feels like it turned into stone. Cold and unfeeling. You want to hide the pain… But it's still there. And it's always going to be there… If you really loved him. Do you think that… If Betsy or some other trick in a mini skirt would walk on by and steal him from you, would you cry? Would you feel like you're dying? Would you feel burned?" Jean asked.

Emma thought for a second. Would she feel like that? Does she really love Scott that much?

"I-I don't know," she answered truthfully.

Jean chuckled. "That's what I thought. You know, if you really loved him you wouldn't have to think. Because that's what love does to you… You don't think, you answer any question automatically."

Emma pondered what she said.

"What happened between me and Magneto didn't come unwelcomed," Jean said.

Emma stopped and looked up at Jean in the eyes. Did Jean commit suicide because life wasn't worth living without Scott?

"I thought he could put me out of my misery but it only caused me more grief… And it caused Scott more grief too. It's weird because I love Scott and I was always faithful to him. I should've fought harder for him. If I loved him as much as I say I do then I wouldn't have caused him grief… I should've fought harder," Jean started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. She didn't know why she spoke.

Jean chuckled again. "Sorry?" Jean stood up straight and slammed her fist on the desk. She started pacing the room. "Ha! It's a little too late for sorry sweetheart," she spat back. "Sorry doesn't fix everything! It doesn't make it all better! You stole him from me without thinking! You don't think Emma Frost! You cold hearted, evil, son of a-"

"Jean?" Scott opened the door. He gasped.

"No," Jean whispered. "I thought you were asleep," she sobbed. Seeing her ex-husband made her feel as though someone grabbed her heart and ripped it from her chest. Every beat of that same heart made the pain worse.

"Jean, what are you doing? Jean please don't leave again. Please," Scott felt cold tears fall on his checks.

Emma felt frozen. What could she do?

"I can't stay. They're looking for me, Scott… I'll be back soon… They say it's still not my time yet… " She chuckled coldly. "Amazing, isn't it? After all this time you'd think it would be my 'time' already… But I guess I still have some unfinished business here…" Jean trailed off.

"Like what?" Scott asked, uneasy in the bitter silence that crossed them.

"Like telling you what Heaven looks like," for once Jean smiled and it was not bitter or evil, it was happy. "I still have to conquer your heart you know. I'm too stubborn to let you go." There was that smile again.

Her face reminded Scott of when they were teenagers and they alternated switching rooms to spend the night in each other's arms. Somehow, when he saw her smile, he could feel himself falling back in love with the woman he married. Slowly, he felt the darkness that Apocalypse brought fade. It wouldn't fade completely, he knew that, but he felt like his old self again. If only Jean knew how much power she still had over him by just smiling.

Jean took in a sharp breath. "They found me… I have to go… Take care of him for me while I'm gone… Bye…" With that said Jean disappeared. Not into thin air but slowly, her body spreading into seams of light, the light almost looked like wings for a mere second. The wings didn't remind Scott of Phoenix, but of angels.

The piercing bright light made Scott and Emma (1) cringe. Then, everything went black until morning.

--LOVE BURNS –

When they woke up the next morning everything… Almost everything looked the same. Except, Scott was found lying on the floor and the desk had a wedge in it, the size of a fist.

Emma didn't know what to make of the night before. Had it been a nightmare she shared with Scott? If so, how did the mark on the desk nd Scott's sleeping on the floor occur? Would Jean show up soon? Would she be mad? Will Phoenix be mad?

For once, Emma was silent the whole day. The only responses she gave that day was nodding or shaking her head at answers. She was too busy thinking to talk.

Did she really love Scott enough to go to the ends of the world with him? Is, or was, her attraction to him merely lust or more? Jean's words made her world seem so much more complicated than she thought it to be.

She didn't like questions, it always seemed as though as soon as they were answered more questions appeared. That's why she always set goals and reached them no matter what. She wanted Scott and she got him… But was Scott the person she could marry? No, marriage was even more complicated.

More and more questions appeared. They seemed endless. That's how Jean is… Endless. This statement raises even more questions. How do you kill that which died many more times before? How do you know when your time came? What is Heaven like? Who is up there, judging us? We may never know the answers to these questions. And never is an awfully long time.

Jean will be back soon to add more questions to our list… And possibly answer some for us.

* * *

**(1) Twitch. Lol **

**I'd like to give a shout out to Miss Maia and Jacx for reading the first copy of this story and giving me their input.**

**So? What did you think? Good or Bad? There are two answers I want to read in my reviews you may put them in your own words if you want, 'You rock!' or 'You suck! Don't ever write in the section ever again!' now choose! Do you guys think I should continue this story or do you guys think it's good enough and I shouldn't push my luck? **

**Please don't flame me for not writing a jott. **


End file.
